Dave Strider (Magica43 Ver.)
Dave Strider Dave Strider is a playable character in Lego Dimensions. He comes from the franchise Homestuck, and is part of the Level Pack Sburban Jungle. His gadget is Fetch Modus Hash (which can be rebuilt into Giant Ring and Flying Rug) and his vehicle is Hovergear (Which can be rebuilt to Timetables and Gear Turret). World Homestuck Adventure World: Entering the gate within the adventure world leads to Land of Heat And Clockwork, filled with puzzles only Dave and other people (from different worlds) can activate. Abilities * Acrobatics * Sword Switches (Caledscratch) * Vine Cut (Caledscratch) * Dive * Sonar Smash (Sick Beats) * Laser Deflection (Caledscratch) * Transformation (God Tier) ** Flight (God Tiering) ** Super Strength (God Tiering) ** Invisibility (Time Manipulation) ** Super Speed (time Manipulation) Voice Lines Entrance Lines * "i bet you guys called me for some sick beats." --Dave upon entering the game: 20% chance of hearing it. * "it isn't everyday that an actual god gets called for duty." --Dave upon entering the game: 20% chance of hearing it. * "i know for a fact that you need some help here. why would you have called me otherwise?" --Dave upon entering the game: 40% chance of hearing it. * "hey there." --Dave upon entering the game: 20% chance of hearing it. Exit Lines * "i'll see you all soon." --Dave upon exiting the game: 20% chance of hearing it. * "be right back. busy making some beats." --Dave upon exiting the game: 20% chance of hearing it. * "sorry, but jade's expecting me." --Dave upon exiting the game: 40% chance of hearing it. * "need to complete sburb now." --Dave upon exiting the game: 20% chance of hearing it. Idle Lines * "s''ure wish john was here. he'd make the boredom gone for sure."'' --Dave when he is the only character in the game. * "a''nother time manipulator? you played sburb too?"'' --Dave when The Doctor is in game. * "Sburb? What is that?" --The Doctor's reaction to Dave's comment. * "best you don't know then." --Dave responding to The Doctor. * "the ghostbusters? john will freak when he hears about this." --Dave when any members of the Ghostbusters Adventure World are in game. * "sweet, another musician. hey, let's form a band together." --Dave when Marty Mcfly is in game. * "Yeah, let's! It would be glorious." --Marty's Response to Dave. * "you're the one I made back when I scammed john, aren't you?" --Dave when Dave Strider is in game. Interaction Lines * "who needs a vehicle that travels through time when you have me?" --Dave when entering the DeLorean. * "I've seen this movie with john too many times." --Dave upon entering the Gyrosphere * "who needs cake when you have this turret!" --Dave upon riding the Sentry Turret. Vortex Lines * "this would be good for a raaaaaaaaaaaave!" * "Honestly, if this takes me to LOHAC, i'll be happy!" Collectible Line * "oh, yeah. that was worth it." Puzzle Lines: * "damn, i'm out of my element." --Dave when his skills can't complete a puzzle. * "i can work with this." --Dave when his skills are available to use. * "god that hurt. good thing I have my god tier." --Dave after dying. Trivia * Dave Strider's character design within game changes when entering the Homestuck Adventure World. Normally, it would be blonde hair and pink skin. However, entering it would leave him with white hair and pure white skin. * Dave's God Tier is unaccessible at the start. You have to find his Quest Bed in the Homestuck Adventure World and let Dave's cutscene play through. * Dave, while he is in God Tier Mode, is as fast as Sonic in Adventure Worlds. * Dave's lines are meant to signify indifference. * Dave hasn't played Portal, but knows the cake is a lie. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Level Pack Character Category:Heroes